fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Flame Lizard
Archived Because honestly, it was about damn time. Flame Lizard (talk) 06:36, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Sure, I can help. How would you like it modified? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 11:06, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Sorry about the wait! Here you go. Also, there's no real code for what I'm aware- I had mine made by an old friend on another wiki, and then I ported it here. Also, for colours, go here. Also, I'm actually not sure how to put a border on the box. Maybe ask somebody else? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 00:37, November 13, 2015 (UTC) i posted to the story, u can edit anything to suit your post if u want Ripcordkill345 (talk) 07:24, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Hallo! Could I use the Enhancer magic you have? For my character? ouo Bismarck-Chan (talk) 16:53, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Could I also use the Ten Spells of the Glaming Gods? Bismarck-Chan (talk) 16:54, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Sowwy! Sorry I spelt Ten Spells of the Flaming Gods wrong, the character is Gundahar Phrixus Xenophon, and he'll be using both magics. And the Enhancement magic is, Temporal Eye, it would be great for Gundahar. Bismarck-Chan (talk) 15:32, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Ohai! How many spells of the Ten could Gundahar have learned? Could we say nine, and then the tenth he's practicing. But, will probably never use, probably as in, nope, never. :3 Bismarck-Chan (talk) 19:43, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Oh yeah, the Ehancer magics were Temporal Eye, and Touch Sensory Magic, it said on the Enhancer magic page that you two cooperated on it, so would I be able to use those? Bismarck-Chan (talk) 19:45, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Alrighty! Five spells, I'm not taking off the other four, because it was hard to make the descriptions with my spin on them, and buddy was gone for six months, so I'm allowed to use the magic, the six month thingy, I dunno'. Gundahar Phrixus Xenophon look at the Magic and Abilities section, and see the spells, do you think I did a good job? x3 Bismarck-Chan (talk) 12:01, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Oh yeah, and I know the limit, the absolute limit is ten. Bismarck-Chan (talk) 12:02, December 18, 2015 (UTC) I added for the last spells description, that they're not unlocked yet. >A< Bismarck-Chan (talk) 17:33, December 19, 2015 (UTC) sorry flame, my computer was lagging so i had to restart it Ripcordkill345 (talk) 06:44, December 20, 2015 (UTC) I'll put it in a word doc or something. Sowwy, wuvs chu. ouo Bismarck-Chan (talk) 11:34, December 21, 2015 (UTC) Posted Sorry for the wait, but i posted. Skydek (talk) 02:40, January 2, 2016 (UTC)Skydek Happy New Year, yo :P Sure, I'll give it a look over, though I warn you I tend to take a LONG time to read non-character/magic articles. Anyway, onto your question- technology in FT is all over the place- there's a giant robot and a satellite cannon. Honestly, as long as it's nothing too advanced, I'm fine with it (so a yes to vidya), so go ahead :P Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 14:10, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Ayy posted Skydek (talk) 01:22, January 14, 2016 (UTC)Skydek It's fien man. I'm still in the chat if you wanna talk. Skydek (talk) 05:35, January 14, 2016 (UTC)Skydek Chapter I had begun the new chapter, as I have set the base for each section happening, and you'll take part on the first one. Peltin and his group will help Samantha with scorting the people out, is that good for ya? They can fight some grunts along the way~ [[User:DamonDraco|'Death's Surgeon死デスの公衆衛生局 ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Going To End Your Life']]) 14:39, January 16, 2016 (UTC) RE: Blue Issue Oh, don't worry about it! I'm sorry for making the assumption so quickly haha. He's free to use it again if he'd like. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 06:53, February 19, 2016 (UTC) Just put the pic of it on my character Drake's image box. User talk:Bluemage1992 bluemage1992bluemage1992 11:42, February 19, 2016 (UTC) It's pretty good. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 07:48, March 2, 2016 (UTC) WB Welcome back dude! I hope things are okay on your side! Also, you didn't drag me down, I've been doing that on myself, lol, as in I've been busy too. Maybe we shall talk later [[User:DamonDraco|'The Strongest Man!た最強のおとこひと ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Lacrima Contact']]) 15:48, March 12, 2016 (UTC) hey can you help i need someones opionion on my 1st charecterYevtsailo (talk) 20:08, March 24, 2016 (UTC) Chat For some reason, FTF chat isn't opening for me...so we can either leave this for tomorrow or you could go to TFF if ya' wanted [[User:DamonDraco|'The Strongest Man!た最強のおとこひと ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Lacrima Contact']]) 05:44, March 27, 2016 (UTC) It was a good post :D thanks again and nite! We can try the rest tomorrow~ [[User:DamonDraco|'The Strongest Man!た最強のおとこひと ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Lacrima Contact']]) 06:24, March 27, 2016 (UTC) Link me the comment and I can do it for you. :) [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 06:48, April 4, 2016 (UTC) Fine then, but remember what Per said. All basic elemental molder magics are free use. You should probably put up the free use tag in order to clarify this so that other users get the clarification. In fact, I should tell Per about this just because. Anyways, fine I'll stop. Don't see how it's annoying though. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 11:41, April 4, 2016 (UTC) Hey Flame, I got a message from Alpha about the basic molding magics. What's exactly the problem? Also, while we announced it a while back but we've been lax on it, but if you're sick of people asking about people asking to use yer Wind Make, just add the free use template onto it. Though, I actually don't mind making the four basic makes being free use optional- the reason why the rule was established was to make things easier- I believe I talked it over with you before, though. I'll probably ask the other owners of those magics anyway, I don't think it's something that constantly needs to followed. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 14:33, April 4, 2016 (UTC) Don't worry about it, Flame, it's fine. Actually, I bet yer the one with a bit of a headache, huh? Want me to put the template up for you? I don't mind. Anyway, I'll do something about this, don't worry. Nobody's in trouble lol (of course) Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 15:35, April 5, 2016 (UTC) Yo Flame, Alpha here. I never had the chance to tell you this but, if you felt that the situation got outta hand because of me then I apologize in advance. I just needed clarification on that small matter, but it wasn't something that was so "major" major. Anyways, sorry again for the inconvenience it caused on your end and as I said, I will stop responding on your pages from now. I can see how that could be annoyong for you. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 17:32, April 5, 2016 (UTC) Yer supposed to use New Free Use :P Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 04:49, April 6, 2016 (UTC) Again, I'm not the type to piss people off; I just mean well, even if it comes out awkward and somewhat.... ill-advised. Anyways, if you were being harsh then you must had your reasons. Shouldn't apologize for that. I know you mean well :P Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 04:54, April 6, 2016 (UTC) Aether and Nina rp Hey. I was wondering if you'd like to do an rp between Nina Firart and Aether Cade. I don't think it would be a fight. Probably them both running into each other when they were sent to destroy the same Dark Guild. What's your opinion? Black Dwarf Star (talk) 22:56, April 6, 2016 (UTC) Ok then. The main thing however is that I don't want this to be a battle oriented rp. How about a Dark Guild, or my organization Othrys tries recruiting her, while Aether's been investigating then at same time? I'm just spitballing right now. I'd like to hear your ideas too. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 11:43, April 7, 2016 (UTC) Have you started the rp? If no, I understand that we didn't really confirm who would start it, but I think that you starting with Nina would help set the stage better. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 01:34, April 13, 2016 (UTC) I'd prefer if you set the scene with Nina first, then I'll have Alexius show up. I was also planning on doing it on one page separated by headings, but we can do chapters if you want. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 04:13, April 13, 2016 (UTC) I think we're good right now. Let me know when you have the page up. And sorry about the burn. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 08:17, April 13, 2016 (UTC) No problem dude. I'm a patient dude, and I completely understand any problems you might have in your life. By the way, I was thinking that maybe we could have Alexius back Nina into a corner, and then Aether shows up. Because he underestimates Alexius, he gets injured and ends up stuck with Nina for a week or so. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 12:35, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Hey I changed the name of rp (twice) because it doesn't really fit with the focus of what I think we've established what will happen. Sorry I did it without your consent, and sorry again if you don't like the new name. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 21:46, April 22, 2016 (UTC) I was thinking that we could have Aether show up soon, battle Alexius for a bit, then get injured due to some overconfidence on his part. Aether would then need to spend some time with Nina in order to recover, and we could develope their relationship. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 11:25, April 25, 2016 (UTC) Alright, I've added my next part. The shadows from Alexius' attack were like Magical Barrier Particles, which is why Aether is no longer able to battle. He left because he had taken quite a bit of damage from Aether, and wasn't sure if he could finish Nina. Basically I think she'd probably try to do first aid, and discover the magical barrier particles. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 02:04, May 6, 2016 (UTC) Yeah ok. I agree. I'll get on it as soon as possible. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 09:01, May 13, 2016 (UTC) So, the reason why Aether is in so much pain is because Alexius' Black Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic acts like Magical Barrier Particles, and as such are causing his immense physical pain. I imagine Nina would've discovered that when treating him. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 20:24, May 17, 2016 (UTC) Spells Hey Flame, can I have permission to use Ten Spells of the Flaming God? Ventus (talk) 00:29, April 8, 2016 (UTC) Apollus, btw I want to know your opinions on what his level would be. Ventus (talk) 00:18, April 9, 2016 (UTC) I changed Apollus' race to a Cat Ayakashi (Yōkai). Ventus (talk) 23:07, April 11, 2016 (UTC) Yo, so I know you have a page called Ten Spells of the Flaming Gods and I have been creating a similar concept of horrifically powerful spells under each elemental magics I make and as you may notice, I am working on a character who uses some of the fire spells. I am listing them all as Ten Commandments of ELEMENT; so therefore, I am working on fire at the moment so Ten Commandments of Fire. I am in no way copying your spells merely something I've been planning on doing for a while and it just so happens that I am beginning with flames. Just wanted to give you a heads up for when you see it. [[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']](The Queen Of Swords) I actually don't know if we've got a company template - I'd just use the standard guild one, tbh. Also, I have no idea what goes on with the constant changes with wikia; that's done by the main staff, sorry, I can't help you there. P.S GO BACK TO WINDOWS 7, 10 IS AWFUL Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 16:30, May 26, 2016 (UTC) I don't see why you couldn't, to be honest. I like the idea. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 15:21, June 2, 2016 (UTC) Salamander Shade Emblem i appreicate that you are willing to take the time to make my guild emblem. Thank you. Now, on to the emblem itself. Do you know what an axolotl looks like? I had this idea of a small orb in the middle and the axolotl circling around it or standing on top of it. Another idea I had is of a very similar concept, which is simply an Axolotl head biting into the orb. I had always envisioned it with the color purple, so if I could request that, that would be great. Pick any of the two or simply make up your own design if you think it would be better. Thank you for your time. Take Care HoloArc (talk) 07:34, June 5, 2016 (UTC) I like it so far. I'm pretty sure you'll be busy over the next few months :P Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 14:57, June 5, 2016 (UTC) Guild Emblem Thank you for helping me, I have a name and a general idea if it's not to much to ask for. The name for the Guild is Black Sun though it's not a dark guild it's a legal guild. I mean I pretty much thought the symbol would be fine as just a pure black cool looking sun. But if you have any better ideas I'm happy with whatever I can get, you're pretty good at making emblems. But to be honest the name is kinda crap and I'm really bad at this so if you had in opinions or ideas I would be happy to hear them and would highly apprecitae any help you are willing to give LostWoods25 (talk) 04:14, June 7, 2016 (UTC) After a bit of thinking I believe I've come up with a better name, and yea a black sun is still what I would like for the guild symbol. If you could to flames coming from it but not connected that might be cool, but honestly do whatever you believe would look best. Thank you so much for you assistance I am very greatful LostWoods25 (talk) 12:02, June 10, 2016 (UTC) The wait is no problem man I'm just happy that you were willing to help me out, I can't thank you enough. And the color for the emblem is black if that's alright. Thank you. LostWoods25 (talk) 05:44, June 14, 2016 (UTC) Thank you so much dude. The Emblem looks amazing I enjoy it very much, this emblem is just stunning to me. It looks great and fits the name of the guild I can't thank you enough, you do amazing work. LostWoods25 (talk) 07:22, June 20, 2016 (UTC) Emblem I almost forgot to thank you for the emblem. It looks better than anything I could have imagined. Again, Thank you. Take Care HoloArc (talk) 13:37, June 8, 2016 (UTC) woops sorry i wasnt loading my screen to see the message in time. and how could there be something wrong i was just on there for the hole day? oh well Ripcordkill345 (talk) 07:59, June 20, 2016 (UTC) Permission Hi there, Celeste here! I was wondering if I could use your Requip for The Librarina for my character Hoshiko Von Hoff? CelestialSpiritQueen (talk) 19:11, June 21, 2016 (UTC) Ah yes, new users month. My least favourite time of the year on wiki more often than not - new users either learn how the rules work, read the rules first, or get banned. I've already warned that ThEvilQueen person more than twice, and don't worry, Greg Artino has been deleted. If he causes any more problems he'll just get banned for six months since he's on his final warning. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 03:09, June 27, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, that's a good idea. I'm running on fumes as well. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 10:55, August 5, 2016 (UTC) Flame could i use temporal eyes? Vermillion King Of Mischief (talk) 04:30, September 18, 2016 (UTC) Hey im sorry my dude Sorry for going ghost all these months. i been inactive due to a combination of being busy and me playign tons of overwatch but... now that i'm back, you down to continue the RP we left unfinished? Skydek (talk) 05:54, October 19, 2016 (UTC)Skydek lol do waht you gotta do. ineed some time myself to recap what happened so we can continue. plus i am in the process of redesigning my characters for the first time in a while so take your time. Skydek (talk) 06:08, October 19, 2016 (UTC)Skydek hey sorry i didnt respond last night i fell asleep pretty early Ripcordkill345 (talk) 16:53, October 26, 2016 (UTC) Eh, I'm fine. I'm just a bit worried cuz of election bullshit smh. Anyway, yeah, that's fine. Go ahead. Per (This is my stage now!) 09:25, November 10, 2016 (UTC) Would you mind if used Lifestream Magic for a character I'm planning to make? OSWT (talk) 04:46, November 18, 2016 (UTC) It's Sebekah Wilson , she's already made, but I'm going to redo her soon and give her lifestream magic. OSWT (talk) 16:31, November 22, 2016 (UTC) I've been well Flame. We can continue on with the rp of you'd like. I was planning on it ending with Alexius returning to kill Aether, but either Aether has accelerated his recovery time, or something miraculous occurs that will heal him during the event. Probably the former. We can reach that whenever though. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 21:05, November 22, 2016 (UTC) hey sorry i was focsued on this game im playing Ripcordkill345 (talk) 04:08, January 4, 2017 (UTC) hey sorry again i was distracted by my editing lol Ripcordkill345 (talk) 05:25, January 9, 2017 (UTC) Inform Yoooo dude, how've you been? Just to inform ya', I published the new chapter: Highway To Hell if you want to give any review to the other parts. [[User:DamonDraco|'Nameless Knight名も無きん者騎士 ']] (''En Garde'') 16:34, January 13, 2017 (UTC) shoot i fricken missed u again Ripcordkill345 (talk) 07:15, January 22, 2017 (UTC) Just out of curiosity, do you want to start a ship between Nina and Aether? Black Dwarf Star (talk) 14:14, February 13, 2017 (UTC) Yeah, we can do that. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 15:05, February 14, 2017 (UTC) I changed the phrase from telekinetic explosion to telekinetic burst. Is burst a better word for what I am looking for? Kasumi12346 (talk) 13:28, March 2, 2017 (UTC) Yo Flame. Still up? I had something to talk to ye' [[User:DamonDraco|'Nameless Knight名も無きん者騎士 ']] (''En Garde'') 05:45, March 6, 2017 (UTC) Sorry dude, I either didn't notice or forgot. I've posted now. Your turn again. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 14:48, March 14, 2017 (UTC) Ok. I'll get to it when I get the chance Black Dwarf Star (talk) 09:00, April 3, 2017 (UTC) Skip to Aether and Nina after they've decided on a plan, then Alexius returns and they beat him. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 11:21, April 4, 2017 (UTC) sorry my computer fucken shut down on me Ripcordkill345 (talk) 05:36, April 13, 2017 (UTC) So on my latest post, Alexius sent a blast of lightning at Nina. Do you want to try to stop it, or should I? Black Dwarf Star (talk) 17:47, April 23, 2017 (UTC) On your next post, just counter his punch, I have an idea. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 13:17, May 28, 2017 (UTC) Forging Stuff Yo. I'm not really active here anymore, which I'm sure you could probably tell for yourself, but I am still around. I'm glad that something of mine is still garnering interest. Let us talk about your interests in forging. Just know, that I am in Japan right now, so my responses might be a tad slow. The Slime Bucket (Blasphemy!) 04:55, June 10, 2017 (UTC) Blazing Soul Hey, you said to message you about my character joining your Guild? Ah, yes, sorry. And yeah, my original idea was to have my first character, Xavier Magnus, to be in the Guild, but I have something else planned for him. So instead I'll bring in another character I'm making, Raven Chisney. She isn't really a powerhouse, but more of just a girl who's powerful and likes to have fun. She just turned 18, and is a prodigee in Enchantment. Without any Magical Buffs, she's at the very peak of her state, reaching past what normal people would be able to gain, but not by an extremely large margin. Not sure if that's enough, or do you want to know more? AColRose (talk) 03:42, June 29, 2017 (UTC) Ah, gotchya. Though, does that mean I have to change the name? Cus I can't change the name. Well, she's go-to happy. She loves to be around people. She's really positive, and when she gets upset her fce turns red and she turns speechless. She's a lover, and doesn't like to fight unless she has to, and even then she holds back cus she doesn't want to hurt her opponent. She likes to run, box, and is taking Taekwondo lessons. Though she has a split personality, and the other version of her, let's call her Ravege, is insane. She's filled with bloodlust, crazy, and murderous. But the only people she isn't willing to hurt are the ones Raven has created bonds with. Yeah, she doesn't do well with hospitals, she has Nosocomephobia. And it's triggered by something, (her going unconscious, her feeling useless in the case that she is unable to help the ones she loves, and mostly a sense of being lost) the entire reason she's joining Guilds, is so that she can gain friends who would stay by her side and help her with it. And it isn't more of she'd go around killing random people, but she just has a cold Bloodlust to how she acts. Sorry, forgot to add the signature AColRose (talk) 04:27, June 29, 2017 (UTC) Thank you! And I'd love to hear the story idea X3 And yeah, nothing else really evedint about her~ AColRose (talk) 05:00, June 29, 2017 (UTC) Ah yes that's perfect! First introduction to the Guild, I love it X3 Thank you, but no not any questions. And I'm working on it now, I'm just trying to make another Magic for her to use. Also, you wouldn't happen to know how to create a property Template do you? Well, for Rose I want to follow up on a few things for her Magic. 1. She's an Enchantress, and a hella good one at that. Like, prodigee level. 2. That level of Enchantment is what was used to make her Full Bolt Magic. And 3, is that the third magic is to add to her darker aspects, Black Devil Slayer. And yes, a picture would be awesome! The one I have for Raven right now is trash ;-;. I wanted a gif of Ruby Rose, but that was the only one I found that wouldn't take up the entire screen. Also, yeah I like to keep things to suspension. It gets a better reaction out of me If I don't know before hand AColRose (talk) 05:37, June 29, 2017 (UTC) Not sure what you mean by the first thing, about her having something darker to shut her down, but I was originally gonna call her Rose, but I realized that the faceclaim is Ruby Rose, and I might get in trouble, wasn't sure, but I didn't want to risk it. If I do change it back to Rose, how do I edit the Article name? And thank you! Ah, thank you! That's perfect :D And yeah, I like the idea about the darkness aspect pulling her out so she can't hurt herself, though, I can't seem to make a Black Devil Slayer Magic rn, so I'm not sure I can use it. Though I can find another version. Ah, no, Rose works. Hopefully there isn't too much of a problem with it. And Blood Seal Magic, It actually seems really awesome! Though, can I make sure that we're on the same side, explanation wise of course. What I get from what you've been saying, is that Rose would have Bolt Magic normally, and when she closes herself off and her other side comes in, she'll be unable to use it through some mental block, and instead use Blood Seal right? or, am I off track? Well, I read all the magic, and the problem I have with it is how she learned this magic in the first place, and how she would have gained the beast. Also, shut down mode is the other personality right? If she uses it in shut down mode, wouldn't that mean the other personality would have to fight with the personality of the beasts? And if so would Rose still have to fight for dominence? AColRose (talk) 03:13, June 30, 2017 (UTC) Oh, those are good. I like the one where she would think it's a sort of enchantment, and also, mk. I think it'd be best if Raven either ignored the voice, or sort of like, combined with it? She's insane, and I'd imagine the weapon would be crazy as well. Then they could work together? And also, that'd be awesome thank you! But, can you make it a scythe? AColRose (talk) 03:32, June 30, 2017 (UTC) Mmmm, yeah, I'll do that Raven just ignores is. Rose could hear it like Deadpool here's that other voice in his head that tells him to do weird shit. But hers would just tell Rose dark stuff XD. Insane? I mean like, crazy, bloo-lust, slightly sedusive. Weird. Also, no I haven't seen the ones you drew, and yes actually! Imagine fusing Ruby roses scythe, fused with Spirits Scythe form from soul eater. AColRose (talk) 03:59, June 30, 2017 (UTC) Ah, gotchya! AColRose (talk) 04:28, June 30, 2017 (UTC) I got the thing with the insanity, she'll be able to hold it back. But, I think you have me wrong. I don't mean like she goes off and kills everyone around her. I just mean she has a lust for blood, meaning she's a LOT harsher than before. And she isn't afraidt to kill Raven can be talked down, but it isn't easy. Unless it's someone that Rose has grown a greatfondness of, then she'd be really weak to them. Like, say Rose developed a crush, and Raven came out. She'd be just as jerky and harsh, but she'd do almost anything that person would say, and be slightly clingy. And mk, I actually did think up a quirk of it. Maybe something about manipulating the blood of the Enemy? No, I had not noticed it's been a year. I thought we could finish it up with Aether saying goodbye though. I also have an epilogue idea that won't need you to be finished, but would answer some of your questions. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 04:29, July 2, 2017 (UTC) hey no prob dude Ripcordkill345 (talk) 06:23, July 2, 2017 (UTC) Yeah, admin said Rose was too much of a crossover ;-; And yeah, actually, but I mean manipulating the opponents blood through like, with eah cut it draws outAColRose (talk) 17:41, July 2, 2017 (UTC)